The Royal Seven
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: Naruto, Jiraiya, and Minato-three brothers, who all are living a normal teenage life is about to have their worlds shaken up when an un-expecting person comes to visit. (More detail inside) Different from any other Naruto-fic, I promise. Characters are: OCXItachi- JiraiyaXTsunade- MinatoXKushina-NarutoXHina
1. Namikaze In The House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters at all. I do, however, own my OC. This is also rated M for later violence, language , and sex references.**

**Summary: **** The Namikazes are one of wealthy elite families that makes up the Royal Seven. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Minato-three brothers, who all are living a normal teenage life is about to have their worlds shaken up when an unexpecting person comes to visit. Mainly revolves around Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato, and my OC's lives.**

**AN: This is completely different from my regular stories. And in advanced I apologize for all the characters. I am going to try to weed them out. Also, I do know half the characters I wrote about are not related in the way I made them out to be but give it a try. Lastly, please review!**

**Chapter 1: Namikaze In the house**

Blonde locks glisten wet with water from the young man's morning shower he took just seconds ago. He now lay sprawled out on his back with a towel hanging loosely around his waist as he tried to gain the energy to get dressed and go to school. Exhaling loudly, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, tussling it a bit.

"Naruto, you fucking dumbass, give me back my book!" The blonde-haired young man heard his older brother, Jiraiya, yelling to his younger brother, Naruto, downstairs.

Shaking his head, he got up from his black cushion-covered bed. He knew he needed to get up to stop the two from getting into a small fight which usually ended up with something getting broken. Quickly walking to the other side of his huge blue-colored room to his black marble closet doors he looked for something to wear. He, being a calm, mild person, also had a wardrobe that reflected his attitude, his clothing collection consisting mainly of business casual attire. Stressed for time, he grabbed a striped cotton business shirt, a dark blue sports jacket, black denim jeans, and brown oxford shoes.

After dressing, he walked out of his closet to his body-sized mirror to check himself over once. He messed with his hair a little but didn't trouble himself over it because his wild hair was like almost every Namikaze's; wild and spiky. Satisfied with how he looked, he walked over to his studying table, picked up his glasses and collected his homework for the day before leaving his room.

As he walked down the spiral staircase he could hear his brothers' voices getting louder. It seemed as if Jiraiya was accusing Naruto of stealing one of his porn books. "Minato, finally you're up! Tell Jiraiya that he can't go blaming me every time he loses his possessions."

They always used Minato to help them settle their disputes. Even though Jiraiya was the oldest, Minato acted older because of his way of handling situations like an adult.

Staring at the two with a passive look on his face, he wondered if he was really related to them sometimes. The only thing that made the three of them seem like siblings was their similar looks. Naruto, as a matter of fact, looked like a younger, shorter, version of Minato. He even has the same exact color hair and eye color as Minato. If it wasn't for the whisker marks on his younger brother's face and his younger brother's shorter hair length, you might think they were identical twins. Hell, some people already thought that. But Minato was a grade older than Naruto, who was a sophomore in Konoha High school.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, looked a lot like the two, except there were very distinct differences between them. He happened to have a white-gray-colored hair that was spiky and wild like his brothers. There was a running joke in their school that if he dyed his hair the same golden blonde color as his brothers and got blue contacts, then he would look like a long-haired copy of his brothers and a triplet to the other two.

Minato thanked god they all had different styles when it came to dressing, because if their clothes and hairstyles would have been the same he was sure they would have been teased all of their life. He took a look at their fits. _Plus I think I would die if I had either one of my brothers' taste. No matter how much I love the idiots I couldn't dress like that_, Minato thought to himself.

He looked at Jiraiya who was dressed in gray sweat pants, a red thermal, and gray and red Nike high top Dunks. Then Naruto, who wore a red flannel shirt with a black biker jacket, a studded belt and chain, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Although both boys looked nice in their clothes, it just wasn't Minato's style. He could never see himself in sweats unless it was for something like sleeping, working out, or lounging around.

"Minato?" Naruto questioned his older brother.

"Look, Jiraiya, Naruto doesn't have your stupid book," Minato said as he snapped out of his daze.

"And just how do you know that?" accused Jiraiya.

"Remember yesterday at school, when you were looking at your porn with Kakashi and Kiba during lunch and Tsunade and the girls came over to sit with us? You quickly discarded it to the nearby trashcan to get rid of your evidence…or did you forget yesterday's event already?" Minato responded in a bored tone.

"Oh Shit! I did do that, didn't I?" Jiraiya laughed nervously as his youngest brother glared at him.

"See, you fucking idiot? I have no use for your porn books anyway," growled an angry Naruto.

Jiraiya replied, "Hey now, I caught you checking out my books at times, so I had every right to suspect you. Plus, if Sakura happened to be in any of those books of mine you would go buy every subscription possible." He called Naruto out on his love for a pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura would never be in one of those disgraceful books," yelled Naruto.

"Fine, whatever you say, but I'm just saying the way you see Sakura is the way I see every other woman out there so you should understand why I would buy them."

"Shut up Jiraiya," yelled Naruto.

"We have thirty minutes before school starts and it takes thirty minutes to get there so….," Minato broke in.

The boys understood what Minato was trying to say so they all headed to the kitchen were their maids had prepared their breakfast and packed lunch. As always when they were in a hurry, they grabbed their lunches and stuffed bits of the food in their mouths before rushing out of the Namikaze family Estate to where their cars were parked. Jiraiya hopped in his black Chevy Tahoe, Minato in his dark blue Aston Martin and Naruto in his black and orange striped 1970 Dodge Charger.

The three boys raced off the Namikaze family Estate with their engines roaring, but drove the speed limit once they hit an actual road. Well, Jiraiya and Minato did, Naruto kept flooring it. Naruto had just gotten his license not too long ago. He also just got his custom-painted car form their dad who was still in New York with their Uncle from Suna. So Naruto knew if he crashed the car or got into any trouble, not only would their dad not be here to scold him but he could easily take a few grand out of the bank and pay for everything. Even so, Minato hated when his little brother acted so irresponsible. He blamed it on the wealth because with all the money they had they could do basically anything and get away with it.

They were one of the seven royal families, the Namikazes. But if he thought about it the Namikaze's could be considered one of the nicest and more down to earth of the seven royal families. The other six, The Uchiha, the Senju, the Hyuga, the Sarutobi, the Uzumaki, and the Sabaku were not as nice as the Namikaze's. The worst of the six would be considered the brats from Uchiha and Hyuga. Everyone else was pretty nice. Most of them lived in Konoha and went to Konoha High School but the Sabakus went to Suna High school and are the Namikaze's cousins.

Soon the boys turned into the school parking lot. With ten minutes before the bell rang they walked into the school and went their separate ways. And as soon as they walked in, their fan girls began to whisper remarks about how cute or sexy they were. Minato wasn't fazed by it, while Jiraiya soaked it up. Naruto apologized to the girls and told them he plans on dating Sakura.

Entering his homeroom and first period class, Minato took his seat next to two of his best friends, Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. Although the two were nothing like Minato at all, they were the only people that he talked to often.

Anko, who had been teasing Kakashi about his sweater matching the color of his gray hair, stopped and looked up when Minato sat down.

"Wassup Blondie," she greeted her friend with a tooth-shining smile.

"Anko, I have a name for a reason," Minato said calmly, but rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mi—Na—To!" yelled Anko.

Kakashi chuckled softly so not to make a sound loud enough for Anko to hear him as Minato ignored her.

"Yo, Minato," he then finally greeted his blonde-haired friend.

"Hey Kakashi," Minato responded as he dodged the eraser Anko threw at his head.

"Stop moving, asshole!" Anko shouted. She tried to choke him but continually missed his neck until in walked the red-haired beauty, Kushina Uzumaki and two of her best friends, Mikoto Himori and Shizune. Kushina's entrance allowed Anko to successfully land her hands around Minato's neck, strangling him while he smiled peacefully at Kushina.

Kakashi shook his head and then pried Anko's hands off of Minato before he could go blue. Not that Minato would have cared, because he was still looking at Kushina, the object of his affection.

Kushina Uzumaki was the love of Minato's life, and she was also the princess among the Uzumaki's , one of the royal seven families. She didn't bat an eyelash at him, but he looked upon her like she was a goddess. For some reason he had liked her since he was a kid and ever since then she has been the only one he had eyes for. Many girls have tried to win him over, but he never budged. But Kushina herself didn't view Minato in the same light as all the other girls in school. She even knew how much he liked her, but she did her best to brush him off because she thought of him as too much of a goody two shoes and a stuck up asshole.

"Earth to Minato," Anko called as she waved her hands in front of him.

"Leave him alone. He is in one of his love spells," laughed Kakashi.

"How can you like her for so many years and never have the balls to ask her out?" questioned Anko.

"It's not so easy, Anko," he said in a soft voice with a faint blush now on his tanned cheeks.

"Gosh, have your testicles migrated out the fucking window Minato? If you like someone, you have to make some moves and hints to let them know. Otherwise, they will never be yours," nagged Anko.

"So if you liked someone, you would do the same then?" asked Kakashi, wanting to knock her off her high horse.

But he got more than he could ask for when she replied, "Hell yea, matter of fact I was waiting for the guy to finally ask me, but he's a pervert who is really a shy nerd behind closed doors. So I guess I should ask him myself."

Kakashi blushed angrily at the thought of someone else dating Anko. Sure, he hasn't flirted with her like a guy is supposed to or had the balls to ask her out, but he really wanted to. Now she claimed she already liked someone? It really pissed him off.

Minato smiled at the pissed-off Kakashi and the smiling Anko. He knew the two secretly liked each other, he could feel it.

"Who do you fucking like?" Kakashi yelled loudly, so that everyone in the room stopped and looked at their small little group.

Anko smiled violently, making Kakashi gulp. "Do you really want to know, Kakashi?"

"Well…It….It…would be nice," he stuttered, retracting his earlier statement.

"Hehehe… idiot, the one I like is you," she said as she officially sat down in her seat as the teacher walked in.

Kakashi stared at Anko with his mouth wide open while everyone went on about their daily doings.

"Kakashi Hatake, unless Anko has something on her face, I'm going to need you to pay attention to me. And when my kindergartener slobbers I think its normal, but when I see a junior slobbering, it becomes annoying," the teacher said, getting a nod from Kakashi.

The class went by quick and ended with the teacher giving out one of his many quotes like always.

"If you go searching for your golden path, it will take forever to find it, but if you just stumble blindly about, then you are most likely to accidently come across your golden path much faster."

"Let that sink in your minds today and throughout the rest of the week my dear students," said the teacher as the bell rang and the students hurried to exit the room.

Minato sighed, glad but disappointed this class was over with. It was his only class with Kushina, so he looked forward to it. At the same time though, he hated the lectures the teacher gave.

He waited until she exited the class with her friends before taking his exit also, where he noticed Kakashi and Anko stood awfully close talking to one another.

And as soon as he walked up to them, they leaned towards one another, gently pecking each other's lips before Anko pranced away (or at least what is the closest you can call prancing with Anko) leaving a blushing Kakashi behind her.

Minato shook his head, then patted Kakashi on the shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"So you got yourself a girlfriend now?" Minato teased.

"Yea," Kakashi sighed like he was in heaven.

"Good, because I was getting tired of watching you two argue over nothing," Minato told his silver-haired friend as they walked down the hallway towards his locker. His fan girls called out to him as he ignored them.

"Speak for yourself, man!" Kakashi joked as he opened his own locker next to Minato's left side.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as he grabbed his books for the next class.

"Come on, you haven't even asked Kushina out…..of course though everyone knows you like her, but if you don't ever plan on asking her out, how will you get her?" asked the sliver-haired boy as he shut his locker, looking his blonde friend in his eyes.

"Mind your business," Minato hissed with a glare on his face.

"Fine by me," the boy responded with a smirk.

"Plus, I knew you guys would eventually get together. It was bound to happen," said the blonde-haired teen.

"Who got together?" asked a nosy kid name Gai as he opened his locker which was next to Minato's on his right side.

Gai, a.k.a. Mighty Gai Lee, was a junior in high school, the same as Minato and Kakashi, and he was their friend even though they would never admit it.

"It's really none of your business," Kakashi retorted, "but Anko and I are now dating," he told the green-suit-wearing boy.

"No way, I knew the youth would burn bright in you!" Gai shouted, making Minato and Kakashi cover their ears.

"Please don't shout, Gai," Minato told his hyper friend.

Gai was no longer paying attention though. Instead, he was heading down the hall to their friend Asuma's locker. Asuma was part of the Sarutobi family, although he didn't act like it. All of the Sarutobi family members usually dressed very formal, but Asuma always dressed in laid-back clothes like a plaid shirt and jeans. He also spoke with a lazy drawl and was very laid back about everything, totally different from a normal Sarutobi. Most Sarutobi family members spoke very properly and seemed a bit stiff like all of the royal seven families.

The only person in the Sarutobi family that was about as chill as Asuma, but not quite, was his younger cousin Konohamaru who was very hyper. Konohamaru came very close to being a copy-cat Naruto and in fact, the freshman Konohamaru Sarutobi was great friends with Minato's younger brother Naruto.

Minato and Kakashi walked down to Asuma's locker as he waved them over towards him and Gai.

"I heard the news, bro!" smirked Asuma once they reached him.

"Yea…" Kakashi said, shyly.

Asuma smirked and chuckled, "About time… now I don't have to worry about Kurenai asking me if you like Anko."

"What? She asked you that?" Kakashi shouted in surprise.

"Yea, bro. She was telling me something about Anko liking you and shit but I didn't want to get involved," Asuma told Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Asuma in disbelief. "You could have told me so I could have asked her out sooner."

Minato nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't believe Asuma's laziness.

"Oh, well let's get to class before that dumb teacher tries to say I'm skipping again," Asuma said, walking off.

The three boys followed him as they headed to class. Once they got inside, they all sat towards the back where two other boys, Itachi Uchiha and Genma Shiranui sat. Since there was no assigned seating, the boys always sat in the back close to one another. Although the five boys weren't the closest friends, they could get along well enough. Yet Itachi didn't usually say much to them. He was a bit like Minato on the uptight end, but he was also just in nature a nonsocial person. None of the Uchiha's liked to talk very much unless their best friends were around to force them to. Itachi just didn't have a friend like his older brother, Fugaku or his younger brother, Sasuke that could get him hyped up, or in Sasuke's case, agitated enough to talk.

"Yo, guess what?" Gai said as the boys slid in their seats.

"What's up?" asked Genma rolling a toothpick around in his mouth.

"This fool is finally letting the youthful flames burn bright!" cheered Gai excitedly as he pointed to Kakashi.

"What is he talking about?" asked Itachi very annoyed.

"He means that Kakashi finally grew a pair and asked Anko out," Asuma lazily answered.

"About time," Itachi and Genma both replied.

"Hey, what is all of this 'about time' about?" Kakashi demanded.

"Everyone could already tell you liked Anko and she liked you," Minato told his friend truthfully.

"Whatever," scoffed Kakashi.

"Even Naruto could tell, and he is the densest kid that I know," laughed Asuma.

Kakashi started to make a comeback but then all the boys heard a shout. "Whaaaaat the hell! SASUKE!"

The whole class turned to face Minato and Itachi. Everyone knew the only person who would scream that loud and at Sasuke Uchiha would be the youngest Namikaze, Naruto. Both Itachi and Minato sighed, wondering what their little brothers were getting themselves into.

"I wonder what happened." Kakashi said, offering a smile to the sighing Minato.

"I don't want to know," the blonde responded, putting his head down.

…

"Naruto Namikaze, calm down," his teacher, , yelled at him, trying to make the blonde settle down.

"It's not fair! That teme was talking too. Why do I have to miss lunch?" Naruto whined to the teacher.

He and Sasuke were both talking in class when the teacher had told them to be quiet or she would give them detention during lunch. Since lunch was Naruto's favorite since he could eat his precious ramen then, he became quiet immediately, but Sasuke continued to talk to him…or, it was more like teasing him. Finally, the blonde couldn't take it anymore and loudly told his friend to shut up. This resulted in their teacher, who only heard Naruto's outburst, telling him he had detention with her during lunch period. In the end it got the blonde to where he was at right now, screaming out Sasuke's name in anger as his best friend of sixteen years looked away with a smile on his face.

Yugito rubbed her temples. "Then would you rather stay after school?" She knew the answer once the blonde's blue eyes lit up.

"Of course. I will do anything to not miss lunch," the boy proudly stated.

His classmates snickered as the teacher sighed and told Naruto to stay after school. The boy jumped up and down, glad he was not going to miss his favorite part of the day.

"Yes, ma'am!" barked Naruto as he sat far back in his seat, turning to his friend and smiling. Then he stuck out his tongue like a child.

"Now, shut up !" his teacher ordered, making the blonde nod.

Once the teacher turned back to the board, his raven-haired friend leaned over and said, "Nice going, dobe. I bet the whole school heard you shout. You nearly busted my ear drums."

Naruto ignored his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He was not going to get caught talking again and get lunch taken away for real this time. _Stupid teme had to strike up a conversation in the middle of class. And of course only I get caught talking. Not fair, _thought the blonde.

His face twisted into a pout as he realized he was staying after school, but then he frowned and raised a curious eyebrow as he caught a certain pale-skinned, raven-haired, lavender-eyed female staring at him. He watched her turn away with a light blush on her face as she began to scribble whatever their teacher was saying down on a notebook.

Looking her over once more, he noticed she sat in her chair cross-legged with her foot that rested on the ground lightly tapping away. When she would stop writing she would tap her pen against her jaw as if she was thinking. Chuckling softly, he couldn't help but think it was cute, but the word cute brought up thoughts of Sakura. He turned away from Hinata to the pink girl behind him who glared at him when she looked up from her notes. In return he smiled and turned back around. He spent the rest of class daydreaming until Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Dobe, stop daydreaming. Class is over," Sasuke told Naruto with his hands in his pockets and a normal scowl on his face.

"Whatever, teme let's go!" he shouted, grabbing his books as they exited class together.

The two boys walked to their lockers which were right next to one another. Naruto opened his locker with anger, grabbing his books for his next class.

"Asshole," he muttered the words underneath his breath.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered right back at his friend.

"Yo."

The two boys turned around to see their pineapple-shaped-hair friend walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and their chubby friend, Choji, smiling next to him.

"Sup, Shikamaru, Choji!" greeted Naruto happily as Sasuke just nodded.

"Tell me something, Naruto," said Shikamaru as he and the boys walked down the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, curious.

"Tell me that wasn't you screaming earlier," begged Shikamaru. He didn't want to become known as the guy who's friends with the screaming blonde.

"It was him," Sasuke confirmed Shikamaru's suspicions.

"I knew it," said Choji as he shook his head and pulled out a bag of BBQ chips from nowhere.

"Hey, Sasuke almost made me miss out on my ramen for lunch!" argued the blonde.

"Hmm…I can sort of understand. If somebody made it so I couldn't have BBQ chips then I'd go crazy too," Choji agreed.

Shikamaru just sighed while Sasuke muttered, "Dobes."

"Now you're quiet?" questioned Sasuke as he noticed his blonde friend no longer talking.

They had reached the end of the hallway where their next class was. But Naruto stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. The other boys looked in the door to see what was making him grin like that. Once they saw what was causing his goofy look, they couldn't pull their eyes away either.

There, in the doorway, was their brown-haired shaggy friend by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. It was not that he was early to class that had the boys shocked. It was because he wasn't alone. In fact, he was making out with a dark-skinned girl with red hair by the name of Karui.

"No way…Kiba and Karui!? I knew those two had something going on!" squealed Naruto quietly.

"Be quiet dobe or they might hear us," Sasuke hissed while looking at the couple.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a soft monotone voice behind the guys making them all jump.

Naruto and the boys turned around to see their friend Shino.

"What the fuck, Shino? Don't sneak up on me like that when I'm trying to spy!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who pointed to the couple who were no longer kissing but staring angrily at Naruto and the gang.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kiba yelled when he noticed them at the doorway, thanks to Naruto's shout.

Karui had scrambled away from Kiba with a blush on her face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

The five guys swallowed hard while they all thought of an excuse to get them out of this.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one making out in the classroom with the door open. And class starts in a few anyway. What did you think? That you weren't going to get caught?" Sasuke said, playing the arrogant, 'I don't give a fuck' card as he walked in the class and took a seat.

"Tsch…..troublesome," Shikamaru scoffed as he stuck his hands in his pockets and simply walked away, "See ya, I'm off to class."

"Me too. Bye," Choji said as he sped off.

Kiba looked at the last two remaining prey.

"It would be wise not to glare at me like that Kiba. I didn't know that you were _busy_. I just happened to see them standing in the doorway, so I wanted to know what was happening," Shino told Kiba while glaring at him so hard that Kiba muttered a soft sorry.

Shino smirked, then told Kiba he was forgiven and walked to his seat, opening a book about bugs.

"Hahaha….I need to take my seat," the blonde said as he tried to marvel his way past Kiba and Karui.

Karui shook her head and punched the blonde in his jaw before delivering a second blow to his stomach. He groaned as he hit the floor, crying in pain.

"Bye Babe," called Karui as she waved goodbye to Kiba and then she stepped over the fallen Naruto and skipped to class.

He whimpered on the ground, holding his jaw as his classmates filed into the room last minute. Since so many of his friends were in his class and used to his antics, nobody bothered to help him up. His friend by the name of Neji Hyuga even kicked him, claiming he was in the way.

The teacher entered the room and asked, "What is doing on the floor?"

"He got knocked out by my girlfriend," laughed Kiba at the blonde's misery.

"Kiba you don't have a girlfriend," a blonde-haired girl by the name of Ino, who sat next to her best friend and rival, Sakura, yelled.

"Ungh….he…does…..Karui…owwww," screamed the blonde boy in pain.

"Will somebody take him to the nurse?" the teacher asked.

Nobody offered but Ino nudged Hinata Hyuga, who was staring at the blonde boy with sadness.

The teacher rolled his eyes, annoyed. Then he looked around until his eyes landed on the female Hyuga twin, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata, will you escort Mr. Namikaze to the nurse's office please?" asked the teacher.

The girl nodded nervously, and then got up from her seat. She helped up the blonde-haired boy, who just happened to be the guy that she had the hugest crush on, and the two exited the classroom.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch," cried Naruto as he leaned on Hinata for support.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, very worried.

She wouldn't have known the blonde was just being dramatic as always.

He stopped whining and looked at her concerned face, "Naw."

"Ok," she said, going back quiet as she helped him to the nurse's office with a huge blush on her face.

"Hey, I'm fine here Hinata. Thanks," Naruto told her once they reached the nurse's office.

"Ok," was all she could say as she left him at the nurse's door and headed back to class.

She cursed her shyness. This was her chance to talk to her crush but she was too shy to do it. She was the shiest Hyuga. Her twin brother Neji had seemed to take all the traits she wanted to have. Like, being able to speak her mind, and being brave and bold. Her older twin brothers, Hiashi and Hizashi, were also very brave and bold. Even her younger sister had more courage than her. Hinata sighed. She would never be able to tell Naruto how much she liked him.

….

Lunch….

Jiraiya seemed to be the last one heading to lunch today as he noticed his whole table was basically full. He groaned when he noticed the underclassmen at his table. He didn't care for most of the underclassmen because they were like his youngest brother; loud and annoying.

He also wasn't a big fan of lunch period because it messed up his game. It was really hard to hit on girls at lunch because if one girl saw you talking to her friend she would claim you were off limits. He hated that. Well, the non-sleazy girls or the ones with a little more pride did.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the table anyway. He gave his friends a nod and sat down. He then looked at Naruto's tray. His younger brother had a habit of throwing away the lunches the maids packed for him and buying the school's ramen. As soon as Naruto had become a freshman, the school had hired a ramen chef who happened to be the daughter of Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Ever since then, the blonde never ate the packed lunches made for him.

Jiraiya shook his head once more when he watched his youngest brother dig in to his ramen. He didn't understand how Hinata, who in Jiraiya's standards was hot, could like his little brother. Hinata wasn't only hot but nice, unlike her twin brother Neji and the rest of the Hyugas. Yet his stupid little brother liked the pink-haired girl, Sakura, who had the hots for Naruto's best friend, Sasuke.

He sometimes wondered if his little brothers were men or boys. Even Minato, who sat at the same table as Jiraiya, didn't dare make his move on the girl he liked, Kushina Uzumaki, who sat there also.

Junior drama. He had to deal with that too. The juniors at his table weren't so bad, especially Kakashi, who Jiraiya enjoyed talking to. But still they could get annoying with all their tempers and loud mouths.

There was Anko Mitarashi, Obito Uchiha (the Uchiha brothers' cousin), Rin Inuzuka (Obito's girlfriend and Kiba's older sister), Mikoto, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai Maito Lee, Genma Shiranui, Itachi Uchiha, and Shizune. Talk about a wild array of personalities.

Although the seniors at the table, Orochimaru, Emi, Tsunade Senju, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and himself usually kept them all in check.

"Yo, I can't hang out later," Orochimaru told Jiraiya.

"It's cool, I met this beautiful chick who is willing to ride this handsome guy's dick," Jiraiya smirked as he pointed to himself.

"Can you be a pervert somewhere else? We are trying to eat," Ino complained, rolling her eyes at him.

"Sakura, tame your friend," Jiraiya told the pink-haired girl.

"Tame me? Sakura doesn't control shit!" Ino started to flip out.

Before anymore could be said, everyone got quiet when they heard another familiar blonde talking.

"Umm…right now? Naw, I'm not busy for you," the blonde said on the phone. He was blushing.

Everyone stared at Naruto. Nobody heard him talk like _that_ unless it was with Sakura.

"Yea, I'll be there, give me like thirty minutes max…..yea…love you too….bye." the blonde clicked END on his phone, ignoring the stares he was getting and dashed out of the lunch room.

"Little bro, did you finally man up and get a chick that actually likes you," Jiraiya asked Naruto once he got off his phone.

"Huh? Anyway I got to go, bye," the blonde responded as everyone at the table stared at him. He quickly exited the school building.

"Well, if that wasn't suspicious then I don't know what is," commented Kiba.

"Didn't the dobe have to stay after school today? Now he is going to get in trouble for skipping detention," Sasuke added with a smirk.

Minato sighed at this and pulled out his phone, hoping he could remind his brother of the detention. He dialed his little brother's number but got no answer.

"Naruto is not answering his phone," he said out loud, but more towards his older brother.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Let him be, he is probably with a chick like I had said."

"Yea, but does that make any sense? He is usually all over Sakura," muttered Shikamaru.

Jiraiya chuckled at Shikamaru's statement. "Look, I think you're looking too much into the fact that he is blonde. He might act stupid but that doesn't mean he can't have a little honey on the side who he reserves when Sakura turns him down."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Jiraiya, I believe you just hinted that blondes are stupid? And I doubt your little brother is like you."

"He's a guy. You never know," Anko said.

"I'm not like that," Kakashi said, directing his statement towards his new girlfriend.

"I know," she said, snuggling close to him.

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to put in her two cents on the earlier conversation. "Naruto can do whatever he wants, I'm not dating him. I like someone else anyway," she then said, looking at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me," he growled.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Give her what she wants, Sasuke."

"Stop being annoying, Jiraiya. We need to find out where our little brother is." Minato complained.

"Why are you being a spoil sport? Let Naruto have his fun," Kushina said, purposely disagreeing with Minato.

At this Minato became quiet, not wanting to disagree with her. He gave her a small smile, to which she glared at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sooooo…. who all can come to the lounge tonight? Mogei, a freshman, asked after an awkward moment of silence at the table.

Everyone said they would be coming besides Jiraiya, who claimed he had to meet up with another one of his sluts. He said he would get to the lounge when he was free. Orochimaru also claimed he had to meet somebody but agreed that he too would meet up later if he was free. Itachi claimed he had practice with his band, Akatsuki. Hiashi and his girlfriend, Emi, had already had a date planned while Fugaku and Mikoto also had plans of their own.

"Why don't you guys bring your date to the lounge, Mikoto?" Shizune whined.

The lounge was a popular local teenage spot that all of the high schoolers loved to hang out at. It was the perfect place to rock out, hook up, play games, or just have a snack. It had an arcade, karaoke room, snack bar, movie room, and skating rink. And if a kid ever skipped school, it's likely they would be at the lounge.

"Because they don't want to have sex in the lounge. Would you and Genma do it there? Hell, even I wouldn't fuck somebody there," Jiraiya said.

Although the lounge was a cool place to chill, it was not a place that you would want to even try to attempt to sneak a quickie in. Otherwise, you might end up with an STD from the floor because of all people who come in and out, and you would get caught anyway because of all the kids.

Mikoto blushed hard at Jiraiya's words because no matter how perverted he was, Jiraiya was right. Her and Fugaku were not going to her house just to talk.

"Shut up, Jiraiya," Shizune yelled, blushing red at the mention of her boyfriend, Genma, and her getting it on.

The two guys merely smirked and gave Jiraiya a smile behind their girlfriends' backs.

"Karui, are you and Kiba dating?" asked Ino, who was curious and didn't believe neither Kiba nor Naruto earlier when they claimed the two were an item. But the two sat so close that she now couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes, Ino, we are a couple," Karui answered, looking at her boyfriend with a smile. He returned with his own toothy smile as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Damn, how many new couples are going to form from our table? Maybe me and Tsunade will be next," joked Jiraiya.

Like in many high school cliques, a lot of people at their table ended up more than friends. For example, Kakashi and Anko, Fugaku and Mikoto, Hiashi and Emi, Karui and Kiba, Kurenai and Asuma, Rin and Obito, Shino and Fuu, Tenten and Neji, Udon and Moegi, Hanabi and Konohamaru, and Shizune and Genma were all couples formed through friendship.

"Tsch…Jiraiya, I would never date you," Tsunade hissed at him with a glare.

"Why do Namikazes always go after what they can't have?" Kushina asked, directing her question at Minato and hoping he would take the hint.

Again the table got quiet, with almost everyone feeling sorry for Minato. He was the sweetest Namikaze out all the Namikaze boys. He didn't press too hard like the other Namikaze boys did. In fact, he didn't even do more than give Kushina looks of love. He was better than most guys out there and way better than his brothers. The girls didn't understand why Kushina didn't like him. Kushina herself usually ignored the boy, but he was getting to her lately and she was tired of it.

Seeing the look on Minato's face made Kushina feel guilty, especially when her friends gave her a glare.

She hastily tried to cover up what she said by saying, "But I guess all guys are like that. Sometimes it even works."

"Ha, my love and looks get me any chick I want," Jiraiya said, throwing a glance at Tsunade.

"That may work with the little sluts and naive chicks but not with any of us girls at the table," Tsunade disagreed.

"What do you mean, Tsunade? I have slept with two people at this table already," Jiraiya stated.

"Whatttttt? No way!" screamed Konohamaru.

"Who?" asked Shikamaru not believing the white-haired teen.

The teen in question laughed, "Now, I promised them I wouldn't tell anybody, so sorry I can't tell. But hey, let's say you will never believe that these girls would do what they did."

"Get out of here," Kiba said, dismissing him. Orochimaru laughed because he knew his white-haired friend wasn't lying.

"He isn't lying, I accidently walked in on him with the two of them," smirked Orochimaru as he watched the whole table's eyes go wide.

"Alright, that's it. Tonight at the lounge, girl session for at least fifteen minutes," Anko said wanting to know who slept with her friend.

….

The lounge was hot and popping for a Monday night with all the teens sitting around having a good time. One specific bunch was discussing a certain blonde who happened to not be around the whole day after his phone call from lunch.

"Wait, wait-he still hasn't called or came home yet?" Kiba asked, not believing his blonde friend didn't check in with his brother, not even once.

"Nope," Minato answered. "I called a few times but it went straight to voicemail so I gave up."

"What if he is kidnapped?" freaked Konohamaru, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair hysterically.

Hanabi stared at her boyfriend as if he was dumb. "All the better," she said, with no emotion.

She often got jealous of the way her boyfriend acted like the blonde boy named Naruto was some type of King. Even her older sister was in love with him and her older brother Neji didn't act too friendly towards the blonde, but she knew he was also a big fan of Naruto and his close friend. Her two oldest brothers, Hiashi and Hizashi, were the only two in her family who didn't pay him that much attention.

"Hanabi, don't say that," her older sister said with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata, your idiot crush is alright," laughed Orochimaru with an amusing expression on his face.

"How do you know?" asked Minato.

He laughed again, "Because, like Jiraiya said, he is with a girl, preoccupied."

"Funny," sassed Kiba, not believing it.

Orochimaru sighed, "I'm completely serious, look for your selves."

He then pointed over his shoulder towards the door, where none other than the blonde devil Naruto was entering the lounge. He was holding the door open for a beautiful young honey golden blonde-haired female with the sexiest pair of alluring light blue eyes that reflected perfectly against her tanned skin.

Her smile was even drop-dead gorgeous as she beamed at Naruto with her cat-like eyes gracing his face. She giggled softly at something he said, sounding like an angel from heaven.

Every one of the guys stared at her hard, not bothering to hide the fact that they were checking her out as she and Naruto took a seat and began to chat each other up.

From where everyone else sat they could feel vibes that screamed they were _really friendly_ with one another because Naruto seemed so relaxed with the girl. It was like he knew her for years.

"I guess Jiraiya was right this time," Tsunade said, surprised at the youngest Namikaze talking it up with his fling.

"Yea," everyone said, some even glanced at Hinata to see how she would feel because they knew she crushed on him hard. She looked the same as them; surprised.

"I can't believe he flirted with me all yesterday and half of today, then he goes and sees Miss Thing," Sakura said, really shocked and a bit jealous.

"Maybe it is serious with her," Kiba spoke as he glanced back at his friend who still hadn't noticed them yet.

Orochimaru chuckled, "So far she can advert any Namikaze's gaze."

Everyone looked to see what Orochimaru meant. They saw he was looking at Minato, who was staring at the female with his brother like a mad man.

"Makes me glad that I came when I got done meeting up with my friend," Orochimaru said, still not getting a response from the older Namikaze.

Kushina stared at Minato in disbelief, as his eyes never left the blonde sitting with Naruto. She felt like Sakura; jealous, but six times more so than her pink-haired friend as she glared at Minato, who acted as if she wasn't there.

Naruto, who had gotten up to get his _lady friend_ (as everyone had opted to call her) and himself a drink, had finally noticed his group of friends.

He walked up to them with the biggest grin they had ever seen and he greeted them with a nod. "What are you guys doing here?"

But before they could respond, he turned around and yelled to the sitting blonde, "Nami, come here for a second, I want to introduce you to my friends."

The girl, whose name was now known to be Nami, stood up walking across the floor, her black open-buckle biker heels clicking against the floor as she strutted over to the table.

When she stood up close they got a full view of what she was wearing. Black designer jeans with a brown studded belt and an all-black long sleeve shirt that went to her forearm and stopped at her midriff. Across the chest of shirt it read: _I live for this, you're just a fan_, making everyone wonder what she lived for. She also wore a white sleeveless bubble jacket that was cut off at her chest.

Her purple nail polished fingers landed on Minato's hand, making everyone go quiet while Naruto chuckled.

"Hello, Minato," the blonde girl with the model figure by the name of Nami greeted Minato.

One thought ran through everyone's heads as Naruto threw an arm around her shoulder and Minato stood up shaking the girl's hand off his, looking in her eyes…_Who the hell is she_?


	2. Nami is Back!

**AN: So I guess I have to clear up some misunderstandings. One, everyone is all in high school unless I say otherwise. Two, I know that some of the characters are not related in the ways that I have posted but for the sake of the story they are! Third, yes this story will be AU. **

**Guest: Yes, I know Kiba's sister's name is Hana, not Rin, but if you read my AN, it explains that I just wanted to try different stuff. I actually know all the Naruto characters very well, I just wanted to take a different approach and made many characters related in ways that they are not related in the original series. Anyway I still thank you for your review!**

**Chapter 2: Nami is Back!**

**Go back and Read the AN before reading!**

"Don't touch me!" yelled Minato, glaring daggers at the female in front of him.

"Still don't miss me? Awww, I miss you," Nami pouted then laughed.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" shouted Minato as he pushed passed Nami out the doors of the lounge.

"Hmm….feels nice to not be loved," muttered the girl softly.

Naruto glanced at Nami, then back towards the door where his brother just left, then back at Nami again.

"Naruto, let's go home. I'm getting a headache," she told the blonde boy, grabbing his arm before he could respond and dragging him outside the lounge.

The teens inside all stared at one another in shock. "Damn."

Just then the eldest Namikaze brother came into the lounge with a smile on his face as he walked up to his friends.

"Man…I just had the greatest time!" he bragged, but then he noticed his two younger brothers were nowhere around.

"Where are my bros?" he asked the group. "Did they leave with Sasuke and Itachi or something?"

"Sasuke didn't show up tonight for some reason and Itachi was practicing with his band tonight, remember?" Ino told the white-haired teen.

"So where are my brothers?" he asked again.

"Minato stormed out of here when Naruto came in with this _finnnne_ ass chick named Nami," Obito said, but then immediately regretted it. His girlfriend glared at him.

"Fuck!" shouted Jiraiya and he turned, jogging back out of the lounge.

"This Nami chick has got all the Namikaze men going crazy for real," laughed Udon, shaking his head.

"She seemed really familiar though," Choji said as he snacked on some BBQ chips.

"Yea, right Choji, how would you know someone that attractive?" Ino laughed off.

Choji sighed, choosing not to say anymore to the blonde-haired girl.

"I wonder if they will come back," Neji said, looking back at the door. "Why?" asked Tenten suspiciously as she scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Well, I think I should go check on Minato. I've never seen him that upset before," Kakashi told the group, not caring about the trivial things.

Anko was also concerned with her blonde-haired friend's reaction. "I'll go with you too."

Kakashi nodded and they both got up from their seats to leave.

"Wait up," called Gai and Asuma. Both boys ran to catch up. "We'll go also."

Kurenai knew if she didn't leave also that she would have to catch a ride home from somebody other than her boyfriend, so she followed behind. The group of teens took off, leaving the other half of the group alone.

**With Naruto…. **

Naruto had driven back to the Namikaze Estate with Nami. When the two got there, Minato was nowhere to be seen. His car wasn't in the garage either, so they figured he wasn't home yet. They sat in the dining room and had tea that Nami prepared.

"So how come you didn't warn us you were coming home?" the blonde boy asked the girl, but he beamed a smile at her.

"I'm surprise that the_ old man_ didn't tell _you_ I was coming home. If anybody, I would think he would at least tell you I was coming home," she answered, looking down.

Not wanting upset her, he chuckled. "I'm sure he probably did, we just forgot."

She sighed, knowing that he was trying to make her feel wanted. She knew that Naruto and the other boys wouldn't forget if the _old man_ would have announced she would be arriving home soon.

"Hmm…well I'm going to take a shower." She then walked over to Naruto, gave him a kiss on his forehead and exited the room.

"Come back down before you go to bed!" Naruto called after her as he watched her disappear.

Naruto turned towards the door when he heard it slam shut. Jiraiya walked up to him, then looked around.

"I heard Nami is back?" The white-haired boy said, sounding a bit out of breath.

"She is, but she is upstairs taking a shower. Her and Minato got into a small argument," Naruto told his elder brother.

Jiraiya sighed, then took a seat next to his younger brother. "Did she say what she is doing back?"

"She said that Dad was supposed to tell us she was coming back. When I picked her up from the airport during lunch she told me she was staying here permanently," he told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked around as if he noticed something was missing. "Where is Minato?"

"He's not home yet," answered the young blonde boy.

"I wish Mom was still around to help with these kinds of things," Jiraiya said. "Only she would know how to calm Minato down."

At this, Naruto looked down. He clenched his fist shut with anger. "But instead she died because of me."

Jiraiya stared at his younger brother. Then he put his arm around the brother's shoulder.

"No, Naruto, that is not true. Mom's death was ruled suicide. I don't know where you get this idea that she died because of you, but you need to drop it. Everyone feels guilty for Mom's death but nobody is at fault besides Mom herself. She is the one that chose to take her life," Jiraiya told his younger brother, getting angry at the memories.

Flashback….

A young Jiraiya, only nine years old, stood waiting outside on his porch steps for his mom to take him to his little league football practice. He was already thirty minutes late because of her. He didn't know what was taking her so long but he was getting impatient.

As he looked to the sky he could hear sirens in the distance, but they seemed to be getting closer. He found it strange since there were no houses near the Namikaze estate.

The sirens got louder and louder and before he knew it they were pulling up to his gate. A butler rushed outside to let them in.

Jiraiya was surprised. What was happening? Before he had a chance to figure it out, he was pushed out of the way as the medics rushed inside with a gurney. He tried to go inside to find out what was going on but they wouldn't let him.

When they finally came back out, somebody was on the gurney covered by a white sheet. His father now zoomed through the Estate gates.

"Let me get a look at her!" he heard his father shout as he ran up to the gurney, pushing the covers back.

Jiraiya gasped as he saw his Mom laying lifeless on the gurney. "How?" he heard his father ask.

"We can't be sure yet but it looks like pills," said one medic as they loaded his mother in the ambulance.

Jiraiya watched his father get in behind them, the door shutting as they zoomed off.

"Mommy!" Jiraiya heard the cry of one of his siblings.

He turned around to see his youngest brother, Naruto, holding a stuffed fox, his cheeks bleeding with scars that looked like a cat scratched him. Tears were also pouring down his baby brother's eyes.

"Mommy," his baby brother called out again.

Flashback end….

Jiraiya remembered that the day his mother died was the day his little brother got those scars on his cheeks. Turns out his mom took a razor and drug three lines across each one of Naruto's cheeks. Nobody knows why, just that she was strung out on drugs. She had taken a whole bottle of sleeping pills afterwards which caused her to die from a heart attack. She wouldn't have lived anyway, she had swallowed the razor that she cut Naruto's cheeks with.

**Meanwhile…**

Minato had managed to bribe a guard at a bar and was now sitting at the bar drinking as much as he could.

He couldn't believe Nami was back. The one woman that he hated so much, the one woman that made his blood boil to the point that he couldn't stand it…Nami was the one woman who made him lose his whole calm act and the one that brought out the worst in him, like now.

After a couple of beers he noticed his phone buzzing. He picked up the phone, noticing it was Kakashi calling him.

"Yo," he answered sluggishly.

"Where are you, dude?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm at a bar," Minato replied, taking another sip of his beer.

"A BAR!?" screamed Kakashi. "How the hell did you get in there? You are only seventeen! When did you start drinking, I thought you didn't like to drink?"

Minato rolled his eyes very tempted to hang up the phone. "Can I get a few of these to go?" He asked the bartender.

The bartender shook his head no, telling Minato that the policy wouldn't allow a person to leave with a beverage. However, he told the teen that if he bought a couple bottles of champagne he would look the other way.

Minato nodded, gave the guy a couple hundred dollar bills, and took two bottles of champagne. He managed to hold his phone to his ear as he walked out of the bar. The guard also pretended not to see the teen leaving the bar with the two bottles as Minato walked down the street tipsy.

"Hello? Hello?" Kakashi said on the phone, wondering if Minato hung up.

Anko snatched the phone from Kakashi who was beside him in the back seat of Asuma's car.

"HELLO!" she shouted loudly.

"Owww!" Minato screamed back.

"Where are you, Minato!?" demanded Anko.

Minato shrugged as if she could see him through the phone. "I don't know."

He continued to walk the streets blindly, almost getting hit by cars as he staggered in the road instead of walking on the side walk like he was supposed to.

"How did you manage to get so plastered?" Anko said in the phone, but it was more to herself than to Minato.

"That fucking bitch! That fucking bitch is home! She is going to ruin my life!" Minato screamed back into the phone.

In Asuma's car they decided to put Minato on speaker phone, so everyone heard his last remark.

Gai, who was also in the back of Asuma's car with Kakashi and Anko, sighed. "How can he become so unyouthful over a beautiful girl?"

Minato heard what Gai said though and snapped. "Outer beauty is only as good as the inner beauty, and on the inside she is ugly! She is an ugly person, Gai!"

Kurenai, who sat up front with Asuma, shook her head and tried to calm Minato down.

"Yes, she might be an ugly person on the inside, but why make yourself look bad in the process too?" She told the drunk blonde teen.

Minato didn't respond because he was too busy trying to weasel his way through the oncoming night traffic.

"Get out the way you Moron!" screamed a guy in a pickup truck that nearly ran into the him.

"I love you too," Minato replied as he continued down the street.

Luckily for the blonde, no police officers seemed to be out on the road just yet. Instead, a red mustang pulled to a stop next to the blonde boy. Inside the mustang at the driver seat was Tsunade and on the passenger side was Kushina.

They happened to be leaving the lounge and heading back home. Tsunade told her younger cousin Kushina that she would give her a lift. When they saw the blonde staggering down the road they pulled over. Kushina lowered her window.

"Hey, punk, what are you doing walking in the road? Better yet, what is with the drinks?" asked Tsunade.

Minato squinted his eyes and finally recognized the two females. "Kushina! Tsunade! Hi!"

"You see Kushina and Tsunade?!" screamed Anko, still on the phone.

Kushina's good hearing heard the shout through his phone. She opened Tsunade's car door, snatching the phone from the plastered young man.

"Hey," Kushina answered. Minato smiled at her in a dreamy state.

"Kushina, it really is you, thank god!" Kakashi told her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Minato is drunk, if you can't already tell. We were looking for him, but since you found him, can you take him home?" asked Kakashi.

"What? Why do I have to take the blonde home? No, it's cutting close to my curfew," complained Kushina.

"Please? For us girls?" pleaded Anko and Kurenai.

"Fine, but you owe me one," she told the gang.

"Kay, goodnight. See ya at school tomorrow!" everyone in Asuma's car called.

"Yea," Kushina said, ending the call.

She put the phone in her purse, forgetting to hand it back to Minato, then pushed the blonde boy into Tsunade's car.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kushina once she got in. She slammed the car door.

"Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma were looking for him since he's drunk and asked me to take him home," Kushina explained to her older cousin's demanding eyes.

Tsunade nodded her head at the explanation before looking back at Minato, who only had a big smile on his face. She took off and headed towards the Namikaze estate.

Tsunade smirked, shaking her head. "I can't believe that out of all the Namikaze's _you_ get drunk, and on a school night."

"I love you, Kushina! You're nice, unlike Nami," Minato blurted out ignoring, Tsunade's comment.

Kushina rolled her eyes and gripped at her red hair. "Why, me?" she groaned.

Tsunade laughed at her younger cousin. "So who is this Nami?"

"EVIL!" Minato shouted from the back of the car. He shook his head as if he was rethinking it.

"She is the meanest woman in the whole wide world. She just needs to die," Minato said, then he looked down, sad. "Even still, it wouldn't cure my heart from the pain she has caused."

Kushina and Tsunade looked at one another. Then they both glanced back at Minato who was now fighting sleep.

They both wondered what this Nami woman did to Minato to make him hate her so much. Was she an ex girlfriend? If she was, what was Naruto doing with her? It was all so much.

Finally the two girls pulled up to the Namikaze Estate gate. Tsunade rolled down the window and punched in the key. She had been over quite a few times in the past and a few times recently so she knew the pass code by heart.

When the gates opened her younger cousin looked at her in surprise. "How do you know the pass code?"

"I just do," Tsunade replied, making Kushina leave it at just that.

They pulled up the driveway near the door of the Estate. Both girls got out of the car and tried to get the drunk, passed out Minato out too. They noticed he was somehow still holding onto both bottles of champagne.

After they finally got him out of the car they dragged him up to the door. Kushina rang the door bell.

As both girls waited for somebody to answer the door Minato began to stare.

The door finally opened, shocking the girls because Nami was standing at the door in nothing but a long t-shirt. Her hair was still wet from her earlier shower.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Then she saw Minato who had just awakened.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Nami only rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing with two girls and two bottles of champagne?" she asked.

Before he or anyone else could respond, Naruto came to the door behind Nami. He was dressed only in his boxers.

"Minato!" Naruto shouted at his older brother, blinking at the state he was in.

"You let this bitch in the house, Naruto?" Minato tipsily asked.

Nami scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Call me a bitch again, Minato, and I swear all the love I have for you will go out the window."

"What is going on here?" asked Jiraiya, who just appeared in the doorway.

"We found Minato drunk and was just returning him," Tsunade told her white-haired friend.

Instead of making some crazy joke like normal, Jiraiya rolled his eyes at his younger brother and walked over to him. He grabbed Minato by the arm and forcefully dragged him into the house.

"Thanks, Kushina and Tsunade, goodnight," he told them, not bothering to look back at them.

"Night," Naruto said also, turning and walking away.

Nami just stared at the two girls. "You can go now."

Kushina scoffed and walked to Tsunade's car. "Bye," Nami said as she walked back in the house, shutting the door on Tsunade.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and joined the red-headed girl back in her car, leaving the Namikaze Estate.

**Inside the Namikaze Estate…..**

"What the hell are you doing drinking on a school night!?" yelled Jiraiya. He had dragged Minato all the way up the stairs to his room.

Nami and Naruto were spying on the two with their ears to Minato's closed door. Not that they needed to, both young teenagers were not using their inside voices.

"You're yelling at me? At _me_? Fuck you, Jiraiya. Now you want to play the responsible one. Now that Nami is back? Is that so you can protect the little slut?" Minato yelled back in anger.

At this, Naruto stared at Nami. He knew she was getting angry. He could tell by the way her blue eyes flickered back in forth.

"Watch your mouth, Minato! You may be my little brother but I will still hurt you if I have to," Jiraiya growled at his younger brother.

Tears were spilling down Minato's face now. He was so angry that he was crying.

"She is the reason Mom is no longer around! She is the reason Naruto's face has those scars. She is the reason Ita-

A sickening crack was heard making both Naruto and Nami jump. Inside the room, Jiraiya had punched Minato, nearly breaking his jaw, and was now staring at his brother in anger. Outside, Naruto was holding on to Nami who was now crying because of Minato's accusations about her. She had no idea that he felt that way about her. She held her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs silent as her shoulders shook.

"GET OUT!" yelled Minato, pointing for Jiraiya to leave.

"Gladly. And yes, I will be the responsible one when I have to be. There was no need to be the responsible one before because my siblings did what they were supposed to without anyone needing to enforce anything. Get your act together, Minato," Jiraiya told his younger brother as he exited the room. He walked right through Naruto and the crying Nami.

"Nami," he said to the distraught girl who just ran off to a room and shut the door.

Minato walked over to his open door and slammed it shut. Naruto looked up at his older brother, confused on what to do.

"Go to bed, Naruto, okay?" Jiraiya said with a sigh. Naruto nodded and walked to his room down the hall.

Jiraiya walked over to the room Nami entered and knocked. "Listen, if you don't want to open up, fine, but give him some time. He will get over all this stuff, okay?"

He didn't get an answer. He sighed, walking away to his own bedroom.

**The Next Day…. **

Nami was the first one up. She quickly got ready for the day ahead of her. She was sure it was going to be a big one. After showering, she put on a short, off-the-shoulder dress that had long sleeves and a colorful pattern that went well with her tanned skin. She then put on some brown Greek sandals, threw her hair up in a messy but cute bun, put on her gold Ray Bans, did her makeup, stuffed a few things in a giant, white, oversized purse and exited the room.

Although she was first up, she was not the first to the kitchen. She noticed maids and butlers had prepared breakfast and were getting ready to make the lunches for the boys that they prepared on a daily basis.

One of the maids noticed her and jumped. "You are Ms. Nami-

"Please, call me only Nami, you are older than me. You shouldn't have to speak that way to me, Ms.-?" Nami said to the maid with very dark, short blue hair.

"My name is Konan. Ms…I mean Nami," Konan replied, correcting herself from calling Nami Ms. Again.

"Well, Konan, can you please tell them not to prepare lunch for Naruto? The boy never eats it and I think it's a waste for them to do so. Also, when did you guys start coming so early?" asked Nami.

"We've been coming at five a.m. since you left, ma'am. No one was here to awake the boys and we have to prepare breakfast and lunch and start our daily duties," Konan answered. "If you will excuse me now, I will tell them not to prepare young Namikaze's lunch," Konan told Nami, and she walked further off in the kitchen to tell the cooks.

Nami sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for those boys to get up. Not one of them was awake, not even Minato. Then she remembered; Minato had gotten wasted last night. If she still knew him well enough, she knew the boy would have a massive hangover when he woke up and would not want to do a thing.

She exited the kitchen and went upstairs. The first person she figured she better get up was Jiraiya because he was the second easiest after Minato. She knocked on his door but when she didn't get a response she let herself in.

She laughed at his sleeping form. Jiraiya laid in his king size bed with the covers completely off him and messy, his mouth wide open with a smile on his face.

"Dreaming of something naughty I bet," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the teen.

She shook him lightly until he opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw Nami in front of him.

"Get up, get dressed so you can be on time to school," she told him, and exited his room.

Her next prey wasn't going to be easy. Naruto always was the hardest to wake up. Nami didn't even bother knocking; she just went right into his room.

She felt bad for waking him up. He slept so cutely with a fox plushie in his arms and he snored loudly.

"Naruto, get up," she called, shaking him harshly. He didn't open an eye.

She was getting ready to smack him when she noticed a weird tattoo on his stomach of a swirl outlined by weird flames.

_When did he get a tattoo_? she thought in an angry voice to herself. She punched Naruto so hard that the blonde shot up awake. "When did you get a tattoo?" she demanded.

"Umm…" Naruto looked down at his tattoo, "Hahaha…look at the time… need to take a shower!" Naruto screamed as he ran into the bathroom.

Nami sighed, letting him be as she exited his room and headed back downstairs. When she ran into Konan again she stopped her.

"Hey, Konan, can you do me a small favor?" Nami asked the blue-haired woman.

Konan was taken off guard. Her blue eyes showed shock. She never knew any of the _masters_ of the house to ask for a favor. They usually just demand things.

"Yes, anything, Nami-sama," Konan replied.

"I don't think Minato is going to get up because he became really ill last night," Nami started.

"That's horrible," said Konan.

"Yes, well could you please prepare him some bacon and doughnuts, a side of mangos, a glass of water and blue Gatorade? Also, if you could place a cool damp towel on his head and make sure to change it every now and then. And if you get him some ibuprofen…I know his stomach will most likely hurt and….." Nami went off on a rant.

Konan smiled as she listened to Nami ramble on. She could tell that she really cared for Minato a lot. Then she watched as Nami went over to a nearby desk and grabbed paper and a pen out of the drawer. She wrote something down and ripped the paper in two. She handed both pieces to Konan. One was a set of instructions detailing everything she said and the other was a note to Minato.

"Make sure you don't ever tell him I ordered you to do any of this, otherwise he will get upset. Okay?" Nami told the blue-haired woman.

Konan nodded. "Is that all, Nami-sama?" asked Konan.

"Yes, that is it," she told Konan as she saw Jiraiya and Naruto coming down the steps.

She stared at the two. Jiraiya wore a plain black shirt that hugged his body and dark jeans with some Timberland boots. He had his brown backpack swung over his shoulder. _So plain, _she cried mentally, wondering where his fashion sense was.

Naruto was no better. He wore a black shirt but had an orange hoodie over it, light jeans, orange hi-top shoes, and a green backpack.

"What is wrong?" The boys asked her, referring to the look that she had on her face.

"Such bad fashion. I think I'm going to die. Let's just eat," she told them, dragging them into the Kitchen.

They ate their breakfast quickly, but Naruto noticed his look-alike brother missing from the table.

"Where is Minato?" he asked.

"He hasn't gotten up, I think we should let him sleep," Nami told the boys.

Jiraiya and Naruto nodded, agreeing.

"Well, now that you are done with breakfast, allow me to show you the awesome gifts I got you guys!" she squealed.

"Gifts!?" cried Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Yes, sit right here," Nami told them as she went off to get the gifts.

She reappeared carrying a huge box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper that looked like it could contain files. She brought it over to Jiraiya and handed it to him.

"This is for you, open it," She told him as she handed it over.

Jiraiya stared at the box strangely, then ripped off the wrapping. He opened the lid of the box and shouted, "Ha, yes! You are the best, Nami!"

Before Nami could respond, Naruto pouted, "What the hell, is that whole box for him?"

"No, I will give you your gift in a second if you wait," she told Naruto.

Naruto smiled, waiting for Jiraiya to get over the excitement of his gift. It looked to be some of the rarest copies of playboy along with some of the newest editions only limited to Asia. The white-haired teen also got pair of limited edition shoes and a naked Marilyn doll to go in his car.

"Alright, we need to leave. Come on, get your backpacks so we can see Naruto's gift and go," Nami told them.

They nodded and after Jiraiya took his gifts up to his room the three walked outside. Nami walked over to one of the unused garages. There were six garages that held up to three cars each, but this one should have been empty. The boys raised an eyebrow.

She opened up the garage door and pointed to an all black motorcycle with orange flamed stripes. She dangled the keys in her hands.

"It's all yours, Naruto. It's kind of a late birthday gift too," she told the boy.

Naruto ran up to Nami and hugged her tight and then ran over to the bike and hugged it too.

"Ha, awesome!" he screamed. "Wait, but Dad told me I couldn't have one even though I have my license."

"Yes, I know and I told him I was buying you this and he okayed it. There are two helmets. I'm going to ride with you to school today. The only way I will give you these keys if you promise to put on the helmet," she told Naruto.

"Of course. Oh Nami, you're so awesome," he said as he put on the helmet and waited for her to hand him the keys.

She looked at Jiraiya who smiled at her. "See ya at school." He nodded and she walked over to the bike, giving Naruto the keys as she hopped on.

Naruto backed out of the garaged and took off. Jiraiya followed in his Tahoe close behind.

**At the school….. **

"Man, you guys missed it." Asuma was telling his friends who didn't show up at the lounge last night the story of Minato's outrage. He told the group about the very hot girl that Naruto brought and Jiraiya's disappearing at the mention of the girl's name.

Asuma and the whole gang from the lunch table (minus the Namikaze boys) were sitting on the steps of the school near the door.

"Yea, Minato was so drunk it was crazy," added Gai.

"He got drunk!?" screamed Obito. Many of them hadn't gone looking for Minato and didn't know he got drunk. A few were very surprised.

"Tsunade and I had to drop off the dumb idiot. He got me in trouble for breaking curfew and I had to deal with Nagato," Kushina said angrily.

Nagato Uzumaki was Kushina's very overprotective brother. He was a few years older than her and in college. He also made sure she came home during curfew, which was eleven o'clock unless she had a good reason, or unless it was the weekend. Everyone knew how terrifying Nagato could be when he was upset which is why everyone tried to be on his good side.

"I'll talk to him for you," Itachi told Kushina. Itachi was good friends with Nagato and the two were in the same band-Akatsuki-together.

"Thanks, Itachi, but I'm still kicking Minato's ass when I see him today," growled an angry Kushina.

"By the way, where is Minato and the other two? They are usually here by now," Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't know but I can't wait 'til Naruto gets here so I can ask him about that Nami chick," Kiba said.

Karui glared at her boyfriend, cracking her fist. "And why is that?"

"Did you say Nami?" Itachi growled at Kiba.

Everyone stared at Itachi. _Oh boy_, they thought, _does she know the Uchihas too_?

"Yea, Nami…why?" asked Kiba.

Before Itachi could respond a loud motorcycle roared behind the group as it pulled into the parking lot. Everyone stopped and stared at the person driving the motorcycle-Naruto Namikaze-and the person on the back of his bike, Nami.

"That is the Nami who was at the lounge with Naruto the other day. But what is she doing here and when did Naruto get a motorcycle?" Ino questioned in disbelief.

The duo got off the bike and walked over to the group. "HI," Naruto called to his friends.

Nami was behind him but she stopped when she saw Itachi. She looked the boy over. _He still looks like a model_, she thought. He wore black designer slim-fitting jeans, a white tee that, although looked plain, was for sure a designer, a white Gucci belt, white coach loafers, and black shades.

She finally let her gaze travel back up to his face, resting on his black eyes.

"Nami, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Fugaku said, trying to ease the tension he felt between his younger brother and the girl.

"Go screw yourself, Fugaku," she spat, her eyes still on Itachi.

Mikoto glared at the girl. "What the hell is your problem? What did Fugaku do to you?"

"He's an Uchiha," she said with venom.

All the Uchihas stared at her: Sasuke, Obito, Fugaku, and Itachi, who was already staring.

"What is wrong with Uchihas? We are part of the Royal Seven, missy, you should know most people think highly of us," Obito bragged.

Nami scoffed and laughed, "As far as I'm concerned, Uchihas aren't shit. My number one goal in life is to destroy all of them, mainly the men."

The whole time she said this her eyes never left Itachi's. Mikoto got ready to tell her off but Fugaku shook his head.

Then Itachi grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close to him.

"Get off me, Itachi," she said, struggling to break out of her grasp.

"If you hate me, fine, but what the hell do the Uchihas have to do with that?" asked Itachi.

"Hey, get off of her!" Naruto shouted, walking near the two.

Nami shook her head though. "Naruto, this is between me and Itachi. Anyway, he won't hurt me. He is not stupid enough."

"Dare me," he growled. Then he dragged her away from the group, far off in the school parking lot away from the preying eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped when they finally came to a stop.

Itachi gave her a once-over look, then shook his head. "Why did you come back here Nami? I heard you made Minato mad last night? Causing trouble already?"

"Fuck you, Itachi!" Nami shouted at the long black-haired Uchiha.

"I already fucked you," Itachi said with a chuckle.

The blonde-haired female blushed but glared at him with vengeance. "And it's one of things I regret the most in this life."

Itachi scoffed, shaking his head. "What I don't get is how come you think you have the right to be mad at me or any other Uchiha. I'm the one who should be mad at you for what you've done to me."

"Done to you? Itachi, because of you my life was ruined! I believed in your stupid twisted lies and I foolishly loved you," she shouted.

"You loved me? You didn't love anyone but yourself. Now you're trying to blame your mistakes on me and the other Uchihas? Ha, get real and stop being a bitch," Itachi told her harshly.

He walked closer to her as she stared at him with a bit of fear and anger. The closer he got the closer she shook. When he was an inch away from her lips she trembled so much that he couldn't believe it.

"Scared?" he asked, with more concern than tease.

"Get away, get away, you're just like your stupid grandfather. You, Madara and all Uchihas are the same!" she screamed, and kicked Itachi in his shin.

The boy slid to the ground but quickly got back up to question her once more when her phone started ringing. Thankful for the distraction, she answered. "Hello?"

On the other end of the phone was Konan. "Nami-sama, I'm sorry to bother you but you told me call you after I finished giving Minato his meal. He is not up yet but I placed it on a breakfast tray next to his bed."

"No, it's totally fine to call me, Konan," Nami started, watching as Itachi waited on some random car for her to get off the phone.

"And you don't have to call me Nami-sama , please just call me Nami," She told the woman.

"Ok, Nami. Well is there anything else you want me to do?" Konan asked.

"Keep checking on him for a while and if he seems fine then you may go home," Nami told the woman.

"But my shift doesn't end until after eight," Konan told the girl.

"I will make sure you get paid the same amount, just make sure you leave after helping my brother. I overheard your phone call earlier and heard you have a hot date," Nami laughed.

Itachi rolled his eyes at this and must have gotten tired of waiting because he walked away.

"I'm sorry you heard me on the phone Nami, I shouldn't have been talking at work… I just-

"If I cared Konan, I wouldn't be laughing about it now. Do me a favor and make sure you have fun tonight. And don't forget I want details when I get back, okay?" Nami told her.

On the other end Konan was blushing. "Yes, Nami."

"Okay, bye," Nami said, ending the phone call after Konan replied.

She then walked back towards the group.

**Namikaze Estate….**

Konan had just gotten off the phone with Nami and was smiling. Now that she would be getting the rest of the day off she could leave on time to pick up something cute to wear for her boyfriend, Yahiko.

She smiled as she walked all the way up the stairs to Minato's room. She opened the door to find that he was still asleep and the breakfast untouched.

Konan sighed and decided to change the wet towel she had on his forehead. She took the towel off his head and dipped it in a bowl of water she placed at her side. Then she rang it out and folded it back into a rectangle before placing it back on the boys head.

Minato started to wake up but she didn't notice. She was already exiting the room. When he woke up, his head was pounding and stomach upset. He sat up slowly, making the towel on his forehead fall off. He picked it up looking at it strangely.

He looked to his side and saw a breakfast tray sitting on his nightstand filled with food, two pills, and Gatorade and water.

He blinked. He didn't know who did it but he smiled, silently thanking them. Then he began to eat the food after he swallowed the pills with his water. Once everything was nearly gone, he saw a note on the tray. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Minato,

There is a gift for you under your bed,

I hope you like it.

Yours truly…..

Minato reached under his bed and found a small box wrapped in gift wrapping. He ripped it off and saw it was a blue scarf. To most it would seem like just a scarf, but he knew it wasn't. This was a scarf that he fought with his arch enemy over so many years ago and got destroyed. It was the scarf that was supposed to be one of a kind given to him by his mother.

The blonde jumped up and rushed down the stairs in his boxers where he ran into Konan who was on her way out the door. He grabbed her, forcing her to look at him. He shook the scarf in her face.

"Did Nami give me this? Did she make that breakfast for me?" yelled Minato.

Konan shook her head, although she wanted to say yes. "She has long ago gone to school, Mr. Namikaze. I had prepared the breakfast for you and I left you the gift. Do you not like it?"

A tear slipped down Minato's face and he asked, "Where did you get it?"

"A thrift store," she lied, "It's not made of great material. I know I shouldn't give you things-

Minato put his hand up. "Even though it's not made out of the best fabric it still means a lot. You don't know how much. Thank you, thank you!" Minato told her as he started back up stairs. Konan watched after him, sad that he would never know.

"You should know Nami loves you," Konan called after him as she escaped out the door.

Minato turned around but the door was shut. He shook his head and went back to his room.

He stared at the scarf again. "Could Nami secretly have done this for me?" he asked himself. Then he shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have."

**At school…**

Naruto was pacing the ground wondering what Itachi was doing with his sister. He knew this wasn't going to be good. Jiraiya was stopped by some girls on the way and was too busy talking to them to know what was going on.

"If he hurts her, you know this means war," Naruto told Fugaku seriously.

"Oh, come on Naruto, you're not going to do a thing," laughed Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, the dobe will do anything for Nami. And, Naruto, we already know. Itachi won't hurt her…it will kill the ties with Uchiha and Namikaze, messing up the royal family. My brother is not stupid."

"Whatever, teme!" Shouted Naruto.

Ino shook her head. "So what does your girlfriend have against the Uchihas?

Naruto stared at Ino, confused. "Girlfriend?"

"She's talking about Nami," Shizune told the confused boy.

"Nami? My girlfriend? Don't you guys know who she is?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke laughed, "It's been so long, dobe, they probably forgot…. even Choji and Shikamaru seemed to have forgotten."

"What?" asked Shikamaru and Choji.

"The only people who have an excuse for not knowing Nami are the ones who weren't around before she left. Obito's parents didn't send him to live here until his sophomore year. The freshmen obviously were too young then. Mikoto and Emi didn't grow up with us and just started school here this year." Fugaku told them.

"Ok, so who is Nami supposed to be then anyway?" asked Mikoto.

At this Fugaku smirked. "She's Itachi's ex-girlfriend and Minato's twin-Naruto's older sister, Nami Namikaze." **  
**


End file.
